Divergent from Tobias' POV
by TheWeepingWizardOf221B
Summary: This is just Tobias' POV of the Divergent story, I started when they meet and will continue if you want me to!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic and it's basically just ****Divergent**** (by Veronica Roth) from Four's point of view. I know there are a lot of these out there but tet me know if I should continue and any other notes. Hope you enjoy! –fangirling_bandgeek**

I stand by the net, as usual, waiting for the first jumper. It is choosing day and all the 16 year-olds in the city will have chosen their faction a little while ago.

There are 5 factions to choose from, each one focused on a different trait. There's Erudite for intelligence, Abnegation for selflessness, Candor for honesty, Amity for kindness, and Dauntless for bravery. Yesterday they all took their aptitude test to see where they would fit best.

I think back to how I had followed my father's specific instructions so I would end up with Abnegation.

But that night, like every other night, he pulled his belt from its loops and whipped my back until I could barely move. My spine aches just at the thought. It was just then that I knew I had to get away.

That's why, the next day, when they handed me the knife to cut my hand, I held it, bleeding, over the Dauntless coals instead of the Abnegation stones.

In that moment, I was finally free. After 16 years of torture I would never again fear coming home to my father's fists.

Just then, someone hits the net. The first jumper. I reach out my hand to help them and they roll off, almost falling. I grab their arm to steady them.

It is a girl in gray clothes. A stiff as the first jumper, something I thought I'd never see.

She is small and fragile-looking, almost as if she might shatter at the slightest touch. She has blonde hair that is pulled back in a neat bun. Her face is narrow and she has a long, thin nose. However, what is most captivating is her eyes. They are round and gleam with excitement and nerves.

"Thank you," she says. Behind me someone whispers.

"I can't believe it. A stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." I'm somehow able to find my voice and say,

"That's the reason she left them Lauren," I look back at the girl. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Um…" she hesitates, like she doesn't know the answer.

"Think about it," I say, "you don't get to pick again." I know what she's thinking. I did the same. Saying my name was Tobias Eaton would have connected me to my father, Marcus. My initiation trainer, Amar, was the one who decided to call me Four.

When I was an initiate they had us go through our fear landscapes first. The fear landscape is a simulation programmed to show you your worst fears. The average number of fears is around 15, but I only had Four and it hasn't changed since.

"Tris," she says firmly. Lauren repeats the name.

"Tris. Make the announcement Four." I look over my shoulder and shout,

"The first jumper- Tris." A crowd of Dauntless emerges from the shadows cheering.

Someone else hits the net, her screams echoing behind her.

I set my hand on Tris's back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the initiates are on the ground, Lauren and I lead them down a dark hallway.

When we stop, I notice Tris crash into the Erudite boy in front of her.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you won't need a tour of the place."

Once they've gone I look at my group. Only nine and most are from either Erudite or Candor. Tris is the only one from Abnegation. No one is from Amity.

I clear my throat. " Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four."

"Four? Like the number?" It's the second jumper.

"Yes," I say. "Is there a problem?"

"No," is her response.

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit?" the Candor girl snickers. "Clever name." Leave it to her to say something without thinking.

I lean in close to her, my eyes narrow, and stare at her for a moment. "What's your name?" I say quietly.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods nervously.

I push open a set of double doors and we step into "the Pit."

I remember when I first arrived and was awestruck by the huge underground cavern; so large you can't see the bottom. Built into the stone walls are shops and restaurants and other things to fill your free time. There are narrow paths and steps carved into the rock to connect them. However, there is no barrier to keep people from falling over the side.

Being up this high used to scare the life out of me but after two years I'm able to forget the height. Still, there are moments when I see myself falling over the edge and plummeting into the ominous abyss.

"If you'll follow me," I say, bringing the initiates back to reality, "I'll show you the chasm."  
>I lead them over to the right side of the Pit. Ahead is and iron railing and beyond that, is the chasm.<p>

The floor becomes a cliff as it drops off into the rocky current that, when entered, could end your life.

"The chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," I shout over the rushing water. 'A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned."

We start to head across the Pit to the dining hall. The large open room is filled with people who begin cheering and stamping their feet at the sight of us.

I let them choose where to sit and slide in next to them. When I look to my right I see Tris and have to use all the control I can muster not to stare at her delicate features.

She reluctantly reaches for a hamburger in the middle of the table unsure.

I nudge her with my elbow, "it's beef" I say, handing her the ketchup. "Put this on it."

"You've never had a hamburger before?' Christina exclaims, her mouth hanging open.

"No," Tris says. "Is that what it's called?" Christina still can't believe what she's hearing so I explain.

"Stiffs eat plain food."

"Why?" I'm about to answer when Tris cuts in.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary".

"No wonder you left," Christina replies.

"Yeah," she rolls her eyes. "It was just because of the food." I start to smile a little but stop myself remembering that I'm supposed to be Four, their initiation instructor, not their friend.

The door opens and the hall goes silent as Eric saunters in. He had been in my group of initiates, his final score was good, he came in second. I came in first. When the time came to choose our jobs I went first and chose to work in the control room. He chose Dauntless leader.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric," I say. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

"Age doesn't matter here," I say as Eric starts heading towards our table.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he says, gesturing to Tris and Christina. I feel suddenly tense and defensive.

"This is Tris and Christina," I say firmly.

"Ooh, a stiff," he says with a smirk on his face. "We'll see how long you last." He turns to me, "what have you been doing lately, Four?"

"Nothing really," I shrug trying to remain casual.

"Max keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

"Tell him I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job?"

"So it would seem," when he realizes this Eric tenses, probably worried I'll take his job."

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested in two years."

"Well let's hope he gets the point then." He claps my shoulder, too hart for it to be a pat, and he walks away.

"Are you two… friends?" Tris asks.

" We were in the same initiate class. He transferred," I explain.

There's a gleam of curiosity and surprise in her eyes as she asks, "Were you a transfer too?" I don't want her to know I was from Abnegation. If she recognizes me as Marcus' son, she might lose respect for me. So instead I say,

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions, now I've got stiffs too?

" It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." Her voice is flat, as she looks me in the eye. Almost like a challenge.

"Careful Tris," is all I say.

Someone at another table calls my name. I look up and nod to them as Christina says something to Tris. I turn back to my burger and finish quietly, occasionally picking out bits of their conversation.

After dinner I head back to my apartment letting Eric take the initiates to the dormitory.

When I open the door I head straight to the closet and grab a small backpack from the floor.

On my way out I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. My face is cold and hard, still in trainer mode. Unlike the rest of my faction, my face is clean of piercing and tattoos. On my neck, however, you can see the edge of a tattoo peeking out from the back of my shirt. My hair is plain brown and is cut short. Cutting it is a way of showing that I come from Abnegation. I don't know who else notices it but to me it's a sign of grey clothes and selflessness.

I leave the apartment and head upstairs, through the Pit, to the fear landscape room.

When I get there, I slip the pack off my shoulder and pull out a small black box. Inside is a syringe filled with yellow liquid. I take a deep breath to prepare for the terror as I push down on the plunger and enter my landscape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, it's been really busy lately. Please, I would like to know what you think so leave reviews! Also I realize the dialogue is identical to that in the book, this is only because I want to stay as true to the book as I can! Also, I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth!**

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight. Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

It's the first day of training for the initiates and there are many mixed emotions among them as I give them their guns. Edward, Peter, and Molly all seem to be itching to get their hands on the weapons. Others like Christina and Al seem to be more timid. Tris though, handles it carefully, she recognizes it as a weapon but isn't necessarily scared of it.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

I pause a moment to let that sink in. The Dauntless initiation process is different from those of other factions. In Abnegation you have to complete a certain amount of community service and Candor puts you against lie detectors and a truth serum, Erudite and Amity however keep their methods to themselves.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice," I continue. "Which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a differtent way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what…what does firing a gun have to do with..bravery?" Peter asks, yawning. I'm starting to get really sick of his attitude so I flip the gun in my hand and press the barrel to his head clicking a bullet into place.

"Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I pull the gun away from his temple. "And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." The whole group looks pretty terrified. Good. Except for Peter, his eyes are cold and angry almost. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

I turn to face the target and holding the gun with both hands, take a deep breath, and fire. The bang startles them but I'm used to it. I look over and see half of them gaping at the target that now has a hole in the center.

As they come out of their daze they drift towards their targets some eager, others tentative.

Gunshots begin to ring throughout the room and I look over at Tris. She fires her first shot and her hands jerk up towards her face as she stumbles back towards the wall. However she keeps shooting again and again and again, missing every single time.

The Erudite boy next to her, Will, says something I can't hear but the next time she goes to shoot she plants her feet on the floor and fires this time grazing the edge of the target. Five shots later she hits the middle.

Everyone else is having similar issues but eventually they all he the middle or somewhere near it. Skill wise this is an okay group, it' s just the attitude that's a problem.

After lunch I take them to a large room with a wooden floor and a chalkboard off to the side. On the board all of their names are written in alphabetical order and black punching bags line the space.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges- which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless. We will go over technique today and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I demonstrate different punches naming each one as I go as they all watch focusing on my form and execution.

Once they start to experiment with the movements I wander through them observing and making corrections. "You don't have much muscle," I say when I get to Tris, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

I press my hand to her stomach. I don't remember deciding to do that, "never forget to keep tension here," I tell her lowering my voice.

When I walk away I can still feel the softness and warmth of her abdomen under my palm. I try to focus on the other initiates and help them I'm in a sort of daze, distracted by her. Finally it's time to let them go and I feel a small sense of relief. I can't allow myself to get involved with an initiate, especially with Eric always watching me. Besides, I don't even like her.


	4. UPDATE

**Hi! So um, I haven't posted in a really long time but from now on I'm going to try to update at least once every other week. I'm so sorry this took so long, I got distracted and then before you know it, it's been a year since my last update. I just want to let you know I'm working on the next chapter now and I'll try to have it up by the 4th. **

**If you want to check out more of my writing I write stuff on wattpad, my username is LizzieRhodes and I post stuff there a little more often since I can do it straight from my phone.**

**Once again I'm so sorry it's been so long, thank you so much for all the positive feedback, you guys are so nice! I'm gonna go finish chapter four now so I'll talk you soon, bye!**


End file.
